


Words of Wisdom

by ShenLong



Series: What's Your Kink Series [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kink., Lemon, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero has discovered that Duo likes dirty talk and sets out to drive his lover wild.</p>
<p>Fic 3 in the 'What's your Kink?' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Wisdom

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17 

Pairings: 1x2

[ Indicates text message. ]

Feed back: Yes please!

"Words of Wisdom"

Written: January 2006 ShenLong

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bent over the engine of the vehicle he was working on, Duo hummed softly to himself. Wrench in hand he finished tightening the bolts and pulled out from underneath the hood. Fishing a rag out of his pocket and wiping the grease from his hands, he tossed the wrench back into the tool box and began to rummage for the socket to remove the spark plugs. Locating the one he needed he picked it out and began to secure it to the end of the torsion wrench. Suddenly his cell phone vibrated and then beeped causing Duo to jump and look around wildly for whoever had groped him on the ass. Realizing it was just the 'phone in his back pocket, he grinned sheepishly to the car and thrust a hand into his coveralls to retrieve the 'phone.

Flipping open the device, he pressed the button.

[You have one new message.]

He pressed the next button to read the message. 

[I want to fuck you.]

Duo blinked. "Huh?" He read the message again.

[I want to fuck you.]

No, he hadn't read it wrong. Duo scratched his head and was about to push the button to find out the number from where the message had come from when the cell vibrated and beeped again. Pressing the button once more, Duo brought up the message.

[I want to pound that tight ass of yours into the mattress.]

Before Duo had a chance to react, the cell beeped yet again.

[I'm going to screw you blind, have you screaming for release as I pound my thick cock into your tight channel.]

Duo moaned as he felt the blood leaving his upper body and heading south.

Another beep.

[Be ready for me. Have your body prepped and your cock hard.]

Duo was pretty certain he knew who was sending him the text messages and it didn't do anything to help his now, horny situation. Duo looked at the clock. He had an hour and a half before knock off time. An hour and a half of waiting with a hard on that wasn't likely to go away. He could always go to the bathroom and take care of his 'problem', but that could be awkward as he had to get this vehicle fixed as it was needed for an assignment that evening and he didn't have a whole lot of time to finish it in.

The cell phone rang and Duo nearly dropped it in fright. "Maxwell."

"Are you all horny? Can you wait until tonight for me to fuck you blind?"

"Heero!" Duo moaned. "You have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"I'll bet your cock is as hard as a rock and wet for me. Mmmm, mine's all stiff and aching for your sweet mouth to be wrapped around it."

"Oh, fuck," groaned Duo, the torsion wrench dropping to the floor as he employed his hand for a better purpose; rubbing his aching arousal through his coveralls.

"I'll be home in two hours, I want you naked, spread and your hole slicked for me. Understood?"

"Ahh..."

"And no bringing yourself off before then either."

"No fair," whined Duo. "I'm all hot and bothered now. How do you expect me to finish this job with a raging hard on?"

"That's your problem, Duo. Remember, two hours and I'll be home. I expect your ass to be ready for me." 

The line went dead and Duo stared at the cell, his face a mixture of lust and frustration. "Damn you, Heero," he muttered. "How did you figure out that dirty talk gets me all excited?" Duo looked back at the vehicle and with one last, apologetic squeeze to his hardened shaft, went back to work, determined to have the vehicle ready in record time.

Sitting in his office, Heero smiled to himself as his hand worked inside his pants. He couldn't wait to get home.

***

Duo had finished fixing the vehicle, test driven it and certified it ready for action fifteen minutes before knock off time. There was no way he was staying back and working overtime tonight! He packed up his tools, washed his hands and removed his coveralls. Concentrating on getting the vehicle fixed had managed to soften his erection, but now that he was on his way home his mind was free to wander back to Heero's words again and his arousal returned with a vengeance.

Having what was going to happen to him spoken out loud was a real turn on for Duo. There was something about being told his ass was going to be fucked, his cock pumped that did it for him every time. Duo was a little surprised at Heero's messages and words though. Heero was usually quiet, preferring to 'show' rather than 'tell'. The Japanese man wasn't one for crude talk, often frowning or berating Duo for his 'potty' mouth.

Duo wondered what could have happened to his usually stoic companion to make him use dirty talk. Not that Duo was complaining. Since Duo had admitted to having a spanking fetish and then Heero admitting his cross dressing kink, their love life had taken on a whole new dimension and Duo was loving every minute of it. Dirty talk was another of Duo's kinks and yet he couldn't figure out how Heero had found out about it. Duo hadn't said anything to the Japanese man. He'd figured with Heero's reserved nature and the way he carried on about foul mouths, Heero would be the last one to want to talk dirty.

Appeared he was wrong.

Letting himself into their home, Duo tossed his keys to the table and removed his boots. His cock was still hard and pressing against his jeans; he gave it a quick caress, promising the organ it would have release soon. Glancing at the time, Duo figured he had about half an hour before Heero would be home. Time enough for him to take a shower. Wandering through the house to their bedroom, Duo's cell went off again. He grabbed it from his pocket and hit the green button.

"Maxwell."

"Are you home?"

"Heero! Yup, I was just about to take a shower," replied Duo as he sat on the bed and began to pull off his socks.

"Good. Make sure you wash yourself thoroughly for me. Clean your ass out as well, I want to lick it for you," Heero purred in a sultry voice.

"Ahhh..." moaned Duo, Heero's words going straight to his hardened dick.

"I'll be home soon. I want you to be clean, naked and spread on the bed for me. Lube your fingers and stretch your passage."

"Fuck!" Duo's cock was throbbing.

Heero could hear the panting breath and knew his lover was desperately aroused for him. "You'd better get moving, Duo. I'll be home soon and than I'm gonna pound that sweet ass of yours into the mattress."

Duo groaned and thrust a hand inside his jeans to try and relieve some of the ache. "Hurry," was all he could manage to get out.

Down the line, Heero chuckled. "I'll be there soon enough, lover. Make sure you're ready for me." With those last words, Heero disconnected the call and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed a hand over his swollen groin and hissed at the friction. Grabbing his briefcase and keeping it discreetly in front of himself, Heero left the office and headed for the bus stop. He couldn't wait to get home.

* * * 

Duo managed to get himself into the shower, stripping his clothes off and tossing them into the laundry basket. He didn't need another lecture from Heero regarding his laundry habits. The spray washed over his heated skin and Duo quickly lathered up the soap, removing the grease and grime from his skin. Having cleansed all but his groin, Duo carefully washed his sensitive cock, the slipperiness of the soap adding to his pleasure as he stroked over the swollen shaft and cleaned around the flared head. Remembering Heero's words from earlier, Duo made sure to thoroughly clean his ass, washing and rinsing before giving himself a quick enema and washing over his sensitive cleft again.

Stepping out of the shower stall, Duo grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Hanging the towel back up, he reached into the small cabinet above the sink and picked up a new tube of lube. With the tube in his hand, Duo went back through to the bedroom and checked the clock. He had roughly five minutes. He lay down on the bed and brought his knees up, letting his thighs fall open. He opened the lube and spread some on his fingers, his cock jerked against his belly as heat pooled once more in his groin at the thought of what he was about to do.

Putting the tube on top of the night stand, Duo's fingers crept between his spread legs and began to tease the tight hole. The lube was spread around the puckered entrance and then a finger entered slowly. The muscle gave as Duo relaxed, enjoying the feeling of his finger inside his channel. He wriggled it around and then added a second, stretching the muscles as Heero had requested, or rather, demanded he do. As his fingers worked to prep his passage so Duo's cock throbbed and his balls ached. He'd been hard for quite some time now and desperately wanted to come.

The sound of the front door opening and closing alerted him to Heero's return home and he quickly removed his fingers from his anus, spreading himself wide on the bed and hoping he looked enticing for his lover.

Heero closed the front door behind him and smiled. He placed his keys next to Duo's on the table, dropped his briefcase to the floor and began to walk towards the bedroom, shedding his clothes as he went. He'd been half hard all afternoon with the thought of what was awaiting him, the text messages and then calls only served to heighten his anticipation. By the time he'd reached the bedroom he only had his pants and boxers still on. Reaching the doorway, he swallowed hard and then entered the room.

Immediately all the blood in his body seemed to rush straight to his cock as his eyes alighted on his lover.

As requested, Duo was naked, spread on the bed with his cock hard and his entrance slick with lube. It took all Heero's self control not to simply jump the fey one there and then. Taking a deep breath, Heero commanded his body to calm down. "Now that's what I like to come home to," he said breathily as his eyes continued to appraise.

On the bed, Duo moaned. He could see the bulge in Heero's pants and his hole flexed in anticipation of having that hard length inside him. 

"Have you been hard all afternoon, Duo? All horny and frustrated?" Heero approached the bed as he spoke, unzipping his pants.

Duo nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment.

"I see you're ready for me. That's good because I don't want to wait too long before I take you. I want to shove my hard cock right inside your willing passage, fuck you into the mattress. Is that what you want, Duo?"

"Yes, oh, yesss," groaned Duo. "Tell me what you're going to do to me Heero."

Ever since Duo had cross dressed for him and screamed out what he wanted Heero to do to him, Heero had had the niggling thought that Duo enjoyed dirty talk. He'd spent time wondering how to discover if that was a kink of Duo's or not, and by dropping a few words here and there he'd gotten his answer. Next he'd made his plans and now it was time to put those plans into action. It had begun with the raunchy text messages, followed by the 'phone calls.

Now it was time to take it to the next level.

"You want this thick cock of mine, Duo? Do you want to feel it inside your ass, stroking your channel?" said Heero as he slowly peeled his pants from his body revealing the tent in his boxers.

"Ahhh," was all Duo could utter.

Heero began to remove his boxers, allowing the cool air to caress his swollen shaft. He reached down and curled his fingers around his length, pumping slowly. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, please," said Duo and licked his lips. His own hand strayed to his groin and began to rub at his balls.

"I don't think you deserve to have my cock up your ass."

Duo whimpered in frustration.

"Hmmm. I think you should suck me first; suck me and I'll think about fucking your hole. Suck me good and I'll ram my cock into your body."

Instantly Duo was in motion. He shifted his position on the bed and lay down on his stomach, his head by Heero's groin. His mouth watered in anticipation as he leaned in and gently licked over the head of Heero's cock.

Heero moaned and stopped pumping. He brought his hand to thread through Duo's hair, encouraging his lover to take him into his mouth. "That's it, Duo. Lick it, suck it like a lollipop, make it good and I'll fuck you into next week."

Duo shuddered as the words hit his ears. Keeping his teeth out of the way, Duo steadily drew Heero's shaft into his mouth. Swallowing as much of Heero's length as he could, Duo began to bob his head and run his tongue along the pulsing vein. He worked the shaft in his mouth, alternating between sucking and licking, running his tongue over the head and flicking it across the sensitive skin of the underside before dipping into the tiny slit and teasing lightly.

"That's it, Duo," groaned Heero. "Suck it, lick it, take it all."

Duo was only too happy to comply. If it meant that Heero would continue to talk dirty to him and pound his ass, then who was he to complain?

Heero could feel his orgasm starting to build and reluctantly he pulled his shaft from Duo's mouth earning him a frustrated whimper from his lover. "You like to suck my cock, Duo?"

"Mmmm... Tastes so good," replied Duo as his tongue snaked out for another lick.

"And you're a very good cock sucker, Duo. But, I want to screw you, bury my dick inside that hot channel of yours and stroke your cock while you scream for release."

"Oh, fuck," moaned Duo. "Please, just do it already!"

"Hop up on your hands and knees for me, Duo. I want to take you from behind, fuck you like the bitch in heat that you are."

With a rather loud whimper, Duo turned on the bed and positioned himself, resting his forearms on the mattress, upper body lowered, leaving his ass high in the air and easily accessible for Heero.

Moaning softly at the sight before him, Heero climbed onto the bed and took up residence behind his lover. His hands reached out and caressed the creamy cheeks. Pulling them apart, Heero exposed his lover's entrance to his sight and drew a shaky breath. The hole before him flexed in invitation, stretched and glistening with the lube. The scent of strawberries hit Heero's nose and it occurred to him that Duo must have used the new tube of strawberry flavored lube they'd purchased a little while ago. His thumb pressed against the quivering hole and he chuckled as that hole tried to suck him in. "Eager for my cock, aren't you?"

Duo wriggled his ass and tried to push back.

"No, you don't," said Heero and removed his thumb, pulling Duo's cheeks wider apart. "I want to look at you, see where my cock is going to be buried. I want to taste you."

"Oh, shit," groaned Duo and grabbed a handful of the sheets as he felt the unmistakable touch of Heero's tongue.

Leaning forward, Heero held those cheeks apart and let his tongue come forth for a taste. He gave a leisurely lick along the crevice, the taste of strawberries mixing with the unique flavor that was completely Duo. After a couple more exploratory licks, Heero began to circle the small entrance with the tip of his tongue, teasing the sensitive nerves and causing the man beneath him to shake and tremble. Heero's tongue laved the area with licks and swirls, varying the pressure as he drove Duo to distraction.

Duo had the sheets in a death grip, desperately trying to anchor himself to something as his body hummed with pleasure. The nerves around his hole were alive with sensation and supplying his brain with unadulterated pleasure. He groaned as he felt Heero's tongue stabbing at his entrance and then worming inside. "Ahh... Yes! Yes, Heero, deep, I want it deep inside. Fuck me with your tongue, baby."

Heero happily fed upon Duo's rear end, enjoying the taste of strawberries mixed with Duo's musky flavor. Between his legs his own cock throbbed and twitched, longing to be where Heero's tongue was. Having satisfied his hunger a little bit, Heero pulled away from Duo's ass and looked around for the lube. He couldn't wait any longer.

Looking back between his legs, Duo realized why Heero had stopped and what he was looking for. "On the night stand," he huffed out. "Hurry, Heero. I can't wait much longer, I need you to fuck me hard, I need to come."

"I'll be fucking you soon enough," replied Heero and smacked his partner squarely on the ass. "Have patience."

"I can't help it," complained Duo and wriggled his ass in pleasure at the smack. "I swear my balls are turning blue. I need you inside."

Heero chuckled as he lubed his cock. "You're never happy unless you have something in your passage," he stated.

"Preferably your cock," retorted Duo. "I love the feeling of your dick inside me, the way it strokes my walls, hits my sweet spot - ahhhh."

"This what you want?" Heero dropped the lube to the floor and positioned the head of his penis at Duo's entrance, rubbing it around the hole and teasing his partner. "You want my cock inside there? You want me to take you? Slam into this gorgeous ass of yours and fuck you raw?"

"If you don't hurry up and get inside me I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands," growled Duo as he pushed back.

Shaking his head at his lover's blatant need, Heero stopped his teasing and gave a hard, forward thrust of his hips, burying his length inside Duo with that one thrust. Pausing for just a moment to catch his breath, Heero marveled yet again at the heat and tightness of Duo's passage, the way they fit together as if made for each other. Then he began to withdraw, holding Duo's hips firmly before shoving back in hard. "This what you want, Duo? You want my cock all the way inside you?"

"Nnnn. Good, feels good, Heero."

Heero set a punishing pace, pounding hard and fast into Duo's willing body. Snapping his hips back and forth his buttocks clenched, thigh muscles strained as he made good on his promise to fuck Duo into the mattress. "Take it, Duo, take it all into that sweet passage of yours. Feel me inside you, claiming you, making you mine. Mine, Duo. You're my little fuck toy, my whore, my bitch."

"Yours, Heero. Only yours," moaned Duo as his ass was assaulted with pleasure from Heero's thick cock. The sensations alone were unbelievable but combined with Heero's dirty talk and Duo's mind was being blown away.

"Touch yourself, Duo. Stroke your cock for me. I want you to come," said Heero as he shifted his angle slightly on the bed and thrust deep inside. Duo's sheath was hot, tight and moist around him, the walls gripping his cock and caressing the length with each advance and retreat.

With the slight change of angle, Heero's cock head brushed over Duo's prostate. The long haired man screamed and arched, muscles quivering as the pleasure burned along nerves, setting fire to his desire and threatening to burn him alive with the overwhelming pleasure. He registered Heero's words but couldn't comply, he needed his arms to support himself.

Realizing Duo's dilemma, Heero gave an evil smirk. "Can't you touch yourself, Duo? I know you want to come, I know you want that cock of yours stroked," teased Heero as he thrust forwards, striking Duo's prostate again and adding to the torment.

"Please," begged Duo.

"You want me to touch you? Would you like me to pump your dick? Bring you off?"

"Please, Heero," Duo sobbed. He needed to find his completion, his balls ached fiercely and his mind was threatening to shut down on him.

Taking pity on his lover, Heero reached underneath and curled his fingers around the rock hard shaft. Slowly he began to pump the organ, Duo thrusting into his hand as soft mewls came from his mouth.

"Ahh, good, Heero. I'm gonna..."

"Come for me, Duo. Give me your seed, show me how much you need this," whispered Heero and redoubled his thrusting, striking Duo's prostate yet again and causing the creamy body to arch hard into his.

Duo couldn't take any more. As Heero's cock hit his prostate again so the American bucked sharply, pleasure flooding his nervous system as his seed began to spurt from his cock onto the sheets below. He shook and trembled with the force of his release, every nerve singing, every muscle growing taut as his orgasm swept over him.

As Duo found his release so the passage sheathing his cock started a series of spasms that served to heighten Heero's pleasure. His cock was squeezed and massaged with rhythmical contractions signaling the beginning of the end for Heero. Only able to make a couple more plunges into the tight hole that held him, Heero gave in to his orgasm, allowing Duo's passage to coax his essence from his body and swallow it deep into its bowels.

Unable to support himself any longer, Duo slipped down to the sheets, his belly landing in the cooling wet spot from his seed but Duo was too far gone in his haze of after shocks to care. Above him, Heero stiffened and cried out as his semen left him to be buried deep inside Duo's passage. With his sheath so sensitive, Duo could feel the throb and pulse of Heero's cock as it spent its passion inside his channel, the heat and wetness of Heero's come adding to his sensory overload.

As Duo slid to the mattress so Heero followed, collapsing against Duo's back, unable to move as his body was rocked with one of the best orgasms he'd ever experienced. He lay there sprawled awkwardly on top of his lover as the last vestiges of his climax began to fade and some sense of normality returned. Managing to gain some sort of control over his wobbly limbs, Heero pushed himself up and to the side, feeling his softening cock slip from inside Duo. He wrapped his arms around his lover and spooned them together, a little concerned at Duo's rag doll state and lack of vocal emissions.

Heero brushed a lock of sweaty hair from his lover's face and kissed the cheek. "You okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Perfect, wonderful, sore, happy, sated - all of the above," purred Duo as he snuggled deeper into Heero's arms.

"Good," Heero chuckled as he began to press feather kisses to any part of Duo's neck and face he could find.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And thank you. That was one of the best climaxes I've had."

Duo shifted slightly in Heero's arms and gazed into satisfied cobalt. "How did you know I like dirty talk? That it turns me on?"

Captivated by those swirling, amethyst jewels, Heero thought for a moment before replying. "You always scream out things like, 'fuck me, screw me hard' and the like when we make love. I've also noticed your reaction when someone is talking in that manner around you so I figured it was a good bet that it turned you on."

Duo chuckled. "You're turning into a regular Sherlock Holmes, Heero."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope, it's a good thing. I can't wait to see what you discover next."

"Now that you mention it..."

Duo stiffened.

"...I do recall you enjoyed the thought of having something up your ass all the time."

Duo shivered.

"I think I may have to do a little slave training with you. Maybe a bit of bondage to teach you more control."

"Oh, fuck," groaned Duo as small pleasure shocks traversed his body.

"Yes, I definitely think a little bondage might be in order, but not now. Let's rest and recover our strength. I have a feeling I will want to screw this ass of yours again before the night is over." Heero gently slipped two fingers into his lover's very wet passage and wriggled them around. He gave a soft laugh as he felt Duo's muscles clench around them and then the American started to gently fuck his fingers.

Duo let his mind travel where it wanted, mulling over all the possible things Heero could do to him in a bondage game. He made a note to do a little research himself, maybe pick up a book or two and leave them discreetly open at an interesting page for Heero to find. After all it had been Heero's finding of his spanking book that had triggered all this new found passion play.

With Heero's fingers still deep in his passage, Duo fell asleep, humping softly and dreaming of things to come.

~ Owari ~


End file.
